Many types of retroreflective elements are known, including prismatic designs incorporating one or more structures commonly known as cube corners. Retroreflective sheeting which employs cube corner type reflecting elements is well known. Cube corner reflecting elements are trihedral structures which have three approximately mutually perpendicular lateral faces meeting in a single corner. Light rays are typically reflected at the cube faces due to either total internal reflection or reflective coatings. The manufacture of directly machined arrays comprising retroreflective cube corner elements has many inefficiencies and limitations. Total light return and percent active aperture are adversely affected by these limitations, and overall production costs versus performance are often higher relative to the new class of articles and methods of manufacture taught below. The multiple structure arrays of this invention permit excellent manufacturing flexibility and production of cube corner element designs which are highly tailorable to particular needs.